


Sushi - Drabble

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Los antojos de Azi, M/M, Sushi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Crowley descubre una nueva faceta de sí mismo. [Drabble - Inefable Husbands)





	Sushi - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> AMO LA SERIE AMO EL LIBRO AMO A ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS ENAMORADOS.  
> Creo que son la pareja más preciosa que he visto en una serie desde que me enamoré del Marissonshipping hace ya 5 años.  
> Y me han sacado, por un momento de mi bloqueo de escritora.
> 
> Espero les guste.

Good Omens – Ineffable Husband

**Sushi.**

Crowley gruño, mientras que Aziraphale se llevaba otra pieza de sushi a la boca.

La comida humana le parecía simple e innecesaria, claro ellos no necesitaban comida o algún tipo de suministro para vivir, técnicamente ninguno de ellos estaba vivo o muerto, pero el ángel que tenía al lado suyo ahora mismo disfrutaba demasiado probar estos alimentos, el antojo de hoy ha sido Sushi.

Y el olor que emana ese platillo no le gusta. Que Aziraphale le convenciera de acompañarlo a comer era aún más irritante.

Pero, y es algo que Crowley admite sólo para sí mismo, verlo comer y ser así de feliz le parece placentero.

No sabe si es por la tonta e infantil sonrisa que pone mientras mastica con sus labios perfectamente cerrados, o como las arrugas de su rostro se marcan mientras saborea con cuidado la pieza de sushi, tal vez es el sonido suave que hace su garganta demostrando que se deleita con el sabor.

Crowley se dio cuenta que había estado mirando el rostro de Aziraphale por más tiempo del que era sano para su oscuro corazón.

Y ahora el ángel le miraba confundido.

— ¿Crowley?

— Ya termina de comer esa basura y vámonos — Le regaño, frunciendo el ceño y dando un golpe sobre la mesa — Tenemos un apocalipsis que detener.

— Calma, ya he terminado — Aziraphale deja caer sus hombros, agradeciendo a Dios por la comida y las benditas manos del chef.

Aziraphale calma su antojo del día y ambos salen del establecimiento de vuelta a la casa del joven Warlock el anticristo, deben detener un apocalipsis para no tener que dejar de pasar sus días con pasatiempos mundanos.


End file.
